


I'm out on the block again (So hopped up that I can't pretend)

by EverythingisEvil



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Backstage, Fluff, Mutually annoying MJF, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: Orange Cassidy comes across an interesting sight





	I'm out on the block again (So hopped up that I can't pretend)

**Author's Note:**

> Jungle Boy wearing Orange Cassidy's glasses during the Double or Nothing battle royal... got inspired

Orange Cassidy was not too sure where he was. He was sat in one of the many halls that makes up the rabbit warren of a backstage area. He was just about to try to find his Best Friends again when he heard a voice. A snarky, whiny voice that Cassidy immediately knew was MJF’s. Interest piqued he got up and followed the sound. He stopped once he spotted Maxwell sitting in a chair. His arms were crossed and his eyes glared at his offender.

Jungle Boy, out of all people was perched up atop a box. He was poking at MJF and seemed intent on taking his scarf.  
“Get away from me you freak-oh hi Orange Cassidy.”  
Maxwell broke off from his insult to smile at Cassidy, fake kindness dripping from his voice.  
“hey dipshit, how about I take Jungle boy back to his friends?”  
MJF opened his mouth to say something then closed it again, he smiled once more and replied  
“that would be lovely, thank you.”  
Cassidy didn’t like hearing MJF’s voice sounding that sweet so he waved for Jungle Boy to follow him, the younger wrestler following closely behind. 

The freshly squeezed one walked casually down the hall. Jungle boy was by his side, the kid's eyes wide as he looked at him.  
“You ok kid?”  
Cassidy asked as he made a right turn. Jungle boy just nodded, pointing at the sunglasses perched on Cassidy's nose.  
“my sunglasses? What about them?” He replied, sliding them off his face. Jungle boy stared at them, pointed to his own face and asked in a quiet voice  
“wear?”  
Cassidy smiled at this and handed them to him.  
“just be careful with them alright?”  
Jungle Boy nodded, slipping them onto his own face. Jungle Boy's face lit up with a smile and he mumbled a  
“thank you” towards the lazy wrestler. 

They eventually made it to the room The Jurassic Express were in. Cassidy knocked on the door, shoving his hands in his pockets. The door swung open, revealing Marko Stunt standing there expectantly.  
“Hello Orange-" Marko faltered in his greeting when he saw Jungle boy standing next to Cassidy.  
“Jungle boy! Where the hell were you?!” Marko squawked, alerting the third man in their locker room.  
Luchasaurus stood up, rushing to the door. 

“He was annoying MJF.” Cassidy told them, looking over at the sheepish Jungle Boy next to him.  
“I was going to look for you but the last time you ran away you helped Orange Cassidy debut in AEW.” Cassidy was surprised by that, and it was awfully hard to surprise him.  
“He was the one who turned off the lights?”  
Jungle Boy nodded proudly at Cassidy's realisation.  
“thanks man, you can keep the sunglasses.” Orange Cassidy told him with a pat on Jungle Boy’s head.  
Cassidy turned on his heels and walked away back towards his own room. 


End file.
